


Good As It Gets

by AlmostSilent



Series: Love Takes Three 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Housewarming Party, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Polyamory, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is stressed out about having everyone over to their new apartment and everyone is exhausted from moving in, but they have enough love for each other to get them through.</p><p>Or, the one with tickle fights and kisses and knocks on the door with the worst timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good As It Gets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've only just finished this but wanted to post it straight away so I haven't even read through it yet, but here you go.
> 
> Title is from the song 'It's Gonna Find You' by Bombs Over Nowhere.
> 
> This takes place maybe a week or two before [What Love Is For](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2732963) but you don't have to have read that to understand this fic.
> 
> (ETA: because of that whole ebooks-tree thing (information can be found [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ebooks_Tree).) this is the official disclaimer that while I don't own the characters, I do own the work and I don't give permission for it to be posted anywhere else without my explicit permission. )

It had been a stressful week, and honestly all three of them were ready to just crash down on their sofa and cuddle up together and never move again. Unfortunately Scott had the bright idea that they needed to have a housewarming party, and neither Stiles nor Allison could deny his puppy dog eyes. So, they were having a housewarming party, and they’d only just finished unpacking that morning. Stiles had suggested making their guests help them unpack but Allison vetoed that idea pretty quickly, she was slightly regretting that decision now. Unpacking was seriously hard work.

But instead of relaxing on the sofa, Stiles was standing in his new kitchen making some acceptable party food, including mini-cupcakes, mini-burgers, mini-pizzas and potato skins au gratin. Scott was currently on a run to the grocery store, because he’d forgotten to get drinks when he went earlier. Or course Allison was making the finishing touches to the apartment, because she wanted it to look perfect before everyone else arrived, more accurately before her dad arrived. Chris Argent had expressed his doubts about his daughter moving in with her two boyfriends and Allison was determined to prove him wrong, so of course Stiles and Scott were doing everything they could to help, hence the fancy party food. Scott had made the mistake of asking why they couldn’t just have chips and dip and maybe order a pizza, the glare Allison had given him had shut him rather quickly.

It was impossible to miss how tense Allison had been all day, so after Stiles shut the door to the oven he made his way into the living room where he knew his girlfriend would be busy fussing over some tiny detail. Sure enough there she was, fluffing up the (new, and therefore perfectly formed) pillows. Stiles couldn’t help the fond smile as he watched her, before he made his way over and gently placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her. When she’d stilled he started gently kneading at the muscles, Allison let out a small moan at this as she relaxed into his hands.

“Alli, you need to relax,” Stiles said softly into her ear. 

“I can’t relax, everyone’s going to be here soon and the place isn’t ready,” she groaned, it was only a little more frustration than it was pleasure, but still Stiles’ kneaded his fingers into her back more thoroughly. 

“The place looks great,” he whispered into her ear, “Everything is fine and ready, you’re just stressed. Let me help you relax,” he kissed the side of her neck gently before trailing his lips along her jaw.

Neither of them notice Scott coming in, which is probably bad for safety reasons, but they only smile when he comes wandering over to stand in front of Allison, causing her to be sandwiched by her two boys. 

They lazily trade kisses and caresses between the three of them for close to fifteen minutes, until Allison is beyond relaxed and all three of them have dopey smiles on their faces. The oven timer going off unfortunately interrupts them though and Stiles has to rush into the kitchen to take one of the trays out of the oven before setting the timer again. He leans on the doorjamb and observes his beautiful partners on the sofa, Allison trying in vain to rearrange the cushions that are behind Scott as he just laughs and holds her tighter against him.

He’s amazed that they’ve made it this far to be honest, they’ve all been through so much and their relationship has been a rocky road, but here they are. The love they share between them amazes Stiles each and every day, and he can’t help but feel lucky and blessed to have these two amazing people in his life, that he gets to call himself theirs and that they are his in return. 

He’s knocked out of his internal reverie by the musical sound of Alli’s laughter, he focuses back on them and sees Scott has resorted to a tickle attack to get her distracted and laughing. scott happens to be a relentless tickler because he himself is not ticklish, he loves any excuse to tickle Stiles and/or Allison to the point of crying for laughter, and knowing they can’t retaliate. At least, not with tickles.

Stiles quickly makes his way over and pulls Scott off the sofa and sits on his chest with his arms pinned, because werewolf strength doesn’t mean anything if you have no leverage. Allison only takes a second to get her breath back before her eyes glint as she obviously knows what Stiles is planning (this isn’t the first time they’ve tortured Scott this way after all). She crawls over to them and leans over Scott’s head to get to Stiles before kissing him in the most dirty, filthy way she knows how. Stiles can feel Scott wriggling underneath him and he has to fight to suppress his smile. He knows it really gets Scott turned on to see them kissing like this, and it must be killing him not to be able to move, not be able to do anything about it, when usually he’d be moving in closer to nip and suck at their necks and run his hands all over them. 

Stiles himself gets lost in the kiss, the slick feeling of Alli’s lips on his and her tongue invading his mouth in the way she knows really gets to him. He gets so distracted in fact that he must move enough for Scott to get free because suddenly he’s on his back and his lips are cold and kiss-bruised and he’s blinking dazedly up at Scott who’s straddling his hips and leaning over him. Scott is narrowing his eyes at him with a playful glare and he can hear Allison laughing again, probably at the stupidly startled and lust dazed look on his face.

Whatever was about to happen next gets interrupted by a knock at the door, followed seconds later by the over timer going off again. Stiles let out a sigh and quickly got out from under Scott, dropping a quick kiss onto his pouting lips before heading into the kitchen to pull the tray out of the oven. He could hear Allison opening the door to Derek and Braeden, greeting them brightly before inviting them in, and then apologising for the cushions being all over the floor. Stiles could picture the embarrassed blush on her cheeks and he had to suppress a laugh. 

Over the next half an hour everyone else arrived in pairs and groups until the apartment was full of laughter and the bright sound of happy chattering. Chris had arrived with Melissa and the Sheriff and he seemed more relaxed than Stiles had expected, but he was glad that the three parents had become friends and were all seemingly pretty accepting of their kids slightly unconventional relationship. Malia was busy embarrassing Kira in some way if her bright red blush was anything to go by, and Isaac was listening to Liam tell some story with a bored expression in his face but his eyes were focused so Stiles was pretty sure he was full of shit. Lydia, Allison and Derek were all talking about something, crowded around the table full of food and drinks, while Scott was listening to whatever Braeden was saying with an amusing look of disbelief and awe on his face. 

Life was good, Stiles thought, watching everyone he loved smile and laugh and just _be_ together. Yeah, life was pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you guys think! 
> 
> The next fic in this series will be set before they all got together, it'll probably be set the end of Scott and Stiles' brief relationship and give an insight into why Scott did what he did. But we'll see.
> 
> As always let me know what you guys want to see in this 'verse and I'll see what I can do :D


End file.
